LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Story Tropes/Hate Sink
Click to Return to the Story Tropes Based upon Sleepy Hollow TV Series and other related media works including its 1999 film version, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow proposed many likeable characters, but there're also plenty of characters that were meant to be hated both in and out-universe. This list was made for those characters to explain why people hate them and/or Love to Hate them. Note: Including characters from LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. All Spoilers are Unmarked! See the Hate Sinks of LOTM: Sword of Kings right here. ---- =''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow= Horsemen Saga In General *'Moloch, the Overarching Antagonist of the storyline, is a powerful demon king and a former fallen angel who lived ever since the dawn of civilization. After fallen from grace upon revolting against the God, Moloch turned himself into the master of Purgatory and a deity upon Canaanite pantheon using human sacrifice (particularly children) as his needs for ritual and feasted upon their parents' tears. Upon turning the Horsemen of the Apocalypse into his minions, Moloch frequently choose human beings as their avatars by manipulating their hatred, turning them from ordinary human beings into vengeful monsters, all the while he planned to dispose of them when they were useless. Showing no tolerence over idiocy or failure, Moloch exacted a string of torture and even violent murder upon his servants when they failed them for even the slightiest failure. In some rare occasion, he would fully resurrected them into living deads and used them as pawns once more. As a result of such, some of the followers of Moloch only obey him out of fear. The Cranes Arc *'''Mary Archer/Lady Van Tassel is the main antagonist of The Cranes Arc, and the Starter Villain of the storyline as a flat, shallow and straight-forward villain meant to be hated just like her original version from Tim Burton's 1999 film. Being a descendant of a wandering Salem witch once known as Mary Preston, she despised anyone around her and believed they made their lives miserable, particularly Van Garrets and Van Tassels who made her family an outcast. However, her acts all proved she was nobody of a selfish and greedy hypocrite. She sold her soul to Moloch in a young age after she betrayed Solomon Kent into the trap of the Salem Sisterhood. She later managed to become Lord Balthus Van Tassel's maid before seducing him and killing the original Lady Van Tassel, the mother of Katrina Crane, and took her place. Then, she coerced Van Tassel's acuintances to work for her and later manipulated the Horseman of Death into a spree of murder. Her victims were mostly those who were associated with the legacies of Van Tassel Family, and those who got into her way. She later went as far as killing her own sister for assisting the renegade Crow Faux (Gabriel Van Tassel at the time) and the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart, before making the Horseman to kill Ichabod and trying to off his offsprings and wipe out anything that could prove his assistance. As a result, she is the archenemy to Katrina and even the entire Crane Family. ''Death Arc Blood Moon Sub Arc *Zig-zagged with 'Christine Van Bilj. She is a bloodthirsty, violent, arrogant and sadistic Evil Genius who acts as one of the most prominent villains in the first saga... and yet she shows a few redeeming qualities, such as being a caring sister, a friend in need to her own, a good leader to her new squad and honoring their deaths. She later left the tropes after her first resurrection and later redeption into Kristen Kiwifruit. *However, this trope plays horribly straight with '''Entisrich (formerly dubbed as "Evil Christine"), Christine's Zodiac Demon, who acted as the Final Boss of Blood Moon Sub Arc. Formed from Christine's sadness and hatred of being used, Entisrich managed to take over Christine when the latter pleadged to seek vengence, while keeping the original Christine alive in her husk. Entisrich was not that kind to her own people and gone even worse, being a heartless monster ever since the beginning and showed no redeeming quality, just like many other Zodiac Demons. Pretending to be Christine, the first thing she was awakned was to kill Christine's own brother, Colin Van Bilj, for petty reasons. Later, she showed particular sadism while experimenting on Betsy Ross and filmed it, so that Abbie could watch with horror and despair. No wonder why Betsy believed Christine became even worse - Zodiac Demons are mostly the worse counterpart to their host, not to mention Entisrich was the very first Non-Nether Zodiac Demon ever appeared from human's dark side, making her a showcase for us to see how far a Zodiac Demon could go in their scale of atrocities. ''Death Arc Conquest Arc *'Dark Arzonia' is probably one of the worst examples of a Zodiac Demon with her humanity retained, as she accepted to become a Zodiac Demon just like Christine and Crow Faux did. Like Crow Faux, Dark Arzonia had retained her full conciousness while keeping her Zodiac Demon form... unless it had nothing to do with revenge story. Dark Arzonia was revealed to be a sadistic murderer who hunted down Salem Descendants for herself to kill, all the while pretending to be Maria Arzonia. She killed people without any standards, only trying to gain power and destroy the world for Moloch's sake, but she herself proved to be a more brilliant character than Lady Van Tassel after she manipulated Carl Robinson (he himself was oblivious) into giving the Malice of Moloch to her to revive Moloch. Famine Arc Pandora Saga *Even though the Hidden One and Pandora were added with more Hidden Depth, there was one certain character that was made totally unlikeable: 'Japeth Leeds' (AKA the '''Jersey Devil'). Dr. Leeds was a jealous and arrogant Mad Scientist who believed that he was far more superior than Benjamin Franklin, thinking he should be taking the credit for Franklin's invention. However, he secretly served the Hidden One in order to surpass Franklin and then the humanity. By inventing an elixir and consumed it, Dr. Leeds transformed into the Jersey Devil and hunted down humans for his master, in order to wait until the day he returned back for vengeance. When Ichabod called him out for his evil actions, Leeds merely believed it made him away from being a mediocre man. He shared no regard on other life and planned to doom others' fate so that he could please his own deity that he served. ''Elemental Evil Saga *'Marlos Urnayle' is the Elemental Evil Prophet of Earth, and the leader of the Cult of the Black Earth. Formerly a noble, now an abonomation, Marlos was already established as a Jerkass who was narcisstic and squanderous. He was ironically accursed by a ring he earned, which granted him beauty first, before turning him into a hideous medusa. Turning insane by such an ironic fate, Marlos carried on the dark power of Ogrémoch and decided to carry on his petty vengeance against his enemies, turning them into stones and enjoyed watching the fear frozen upon their face. When his plan was put into an end, Marlos unleashed an insane green dragon from the demonic Asmodai's legacies underneath the Helm's Hold and tried to poison every other people, his followers included. He was loathed by not only his enemies, but also Vanifer and Aerisi Kalinoth. Even Vizeran DeVir, the true mastermind behind the crisis, was alerted and wary of Marlos, who was in fact trying to conquer other three regions and made the Earth Cult the only religion in Sword Coast. Harvest Saga Zodiac Demons *Appearing again in this entry, 'Dark Arzonia' fully showcased herself as a master manipulator who used emotions as weapons to brainwash people and later devour their soul. She was later revealed to be a palleral counterpart on Planet Sorensen-444 to Prime Earth's Maria Arzonia, but it was just the outside. Deep down in her soul, she was 'Phyllis Peach, albeit also a palleral version, who worked with the real Phyllis and crushed the resistance against the United Kingdom of America. The first thing she did was to switch body with Maria, before lying to the resistance and beated the real Maria (in Phyllis' body) to death, before killing the fooled resistance by herself after achieving Dark Arzonia from. *Efreet Feuer' was already shown in a flashback to be an utterly abhorrent and violent figure that became the catalyst of Calvin Cranberry's cynicism, and in the same episode, it was revealed that he was so violent that even Moloch put him under inaction. That didn't stop him from releasing his unlimited bloodlust, though. Actually, once he was put into actions, he started to attack a child's parents. After the said parents were hospitalized, he invaded the hospital and attacked every patients inside to take down his target and anyone in his way. Worse, when Macey Irving tried to convince him to be free from Moloch's grasp in an attempt to redeem him, Efreet instead gone fully rogue and brutally assaulted Macey, revealing himself to be restrained rather than coerced, and he could do even worse that everyone had ever seen. *Actually, most of the '''minor Zodiac Demons' who made an appearance in this Saga, as long as they were not born from the Feast of Apollo, major Zodiac Demon generals or one of the Twelve Nethers (with the exception of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince) all befitted such a trope because of their Always Chaotic Evil tendency and remorseless actions on ruining sensible townspeople (mostly Salem Witch descendants) into despair and sorrow, in order to create more Zodiac Demon in the progress. *Zig-Zagged with Proxima. At her first full appearance in Famine Arc, Proxima had absolutely no problems taunting her target with the death of her childhood friend, Silva Strawberry, who became Proxima's host. She was willing to kill a pregnant woman in order to bring Richard Raspberry into a state of misery due to the loss of his precious family. However, Proxima was the Only Sane Woman in a demon race full of either psychotics or Manipulative Bastards. She was also the only major Zodiac Demon that was loyal to the Wiseman, her master and mentor. That's why her own pedestal was broken when he revealed his true identity as the Mole to Moloch's faction and backstabbed her. At least, her fate was ironic and somehow sympathetic. ''Order of Flourish *'Blaze Banana' was the very first Order of Flourish traitor that the Team Witness fought against, as well as one of the mastermind of Lunar Coven. Using his sexism as a shield, Blaze attempted to manipulated the Lunar Coven 5 years later, composed by Salem Descendants that he experimented on, as well as traitors in the Warlock School, to topple the Supremacy of Cordelia Foxx. He also secretly worked with both Zodiac Demons and Valindra Shadowmantle in the future to create a new timeline and tried to gain his authority within the town of Sleepy Hollow's underworld. He also killed many people in it. It became even worse that Blaze was revealed to be the one who orchastrated the accident that crippled poor Macey Irving, the daughter of Captain Frank Irving, in order to ruin Irving's family and stop him from digging out any truth about La Gloton. *The next OoF villain, 'Pedro Pineapple, was once Selina's friend until they broke up after Pedro sent Alexandar Apricot onto the court the New York Bioweapon Incident. He would do anything in order to please Selina Strawberry and gain her own affection, but if she didn't love him back, Pedro would gone so far that he sold his soul to Moloch and tried destroy the Demon King's form from inside. He was also facinated by the Stone of Wisdom and decided to kidnap children to start the Second Feast of Apollo, believing the despair from children would be much more intense than those of adults. Even Michael Langdon, who was watching over and making manipulations of the scene, was disgusted. *Actually, in spite of being a Villain Protagonist, Helene Hawthorn is a tragic monster and a hermit who went mad from lonliness. However, her first archenemy, '''Gladius Grapefruit, is even worse due to his selfish and solipstic tendency. After making a pact with the mainstream Phyllis Peach, Gladius used the palleral Stone of Wisdom in his collection to switch body of Maria Arzonia and Phyllis Peach on Moloch's palleral planet, manipulating the rebels to kill the real Arzonia before making the fake Arzonia to kill all of them and created Dark Arzonia as a result. Being a part of La Gloton event, Gladius was also partially responsible for the death of Hestia Hathorn, when he realized she was a threat because of her rejection against his mind control, but instead of being sacred, Gladius only felt humilated. He firmly believed he now was a universe, and humanity should never be detectecd after they got the creast of Gladius on their neck, which would have erase Hestia's memory. *Zig-zagged with Gregory Grape. Once his arc started, Gregory intended to wipe out Salem Descendants' emotions and mana, after "awakening" their ability with the Bell of Awakening. To achieve such, Gregory had worked with Entisrich and Dark Arzonia to use Henry, Cordelia and even Katrina as their tools, causing them to betray Ichabod and broke his heart via controlling Katrina, manipulating her weakness of cannot leaving the past behind. However, it was revealed that Gregory secretly blamed himself on the deaths he caused under the manipulation of Tarrytown Children's brainwashing technique. As a result, he pulled out a Zero-Approval Gambit and faked his treachery towards the Order, before showing his true intention to bring down Entisrich and Dark Arzonia together with Ichabod, whom he believed was meddling his plans. Even as an antagonist, Gregory still had some sympathetic quality, but the story kept reminding us that, in spite of the tragedy he went through, he was still reduced into a egotistic man with a serious sense of God Complex. *'Phyllis Peach', the REAL La Gloton and the true Big Bad of Harvest Saga, had proved herself to be one hell of a Hate Sink once her true facade was completely dropped, making her the real person behind the actions of all the people's above through her manipulation. Her actions caused horrendous consequences and made several people's life miserable, simply for her petty desire. Even Maria Arzonia, an All-Loving Heroine, repriminded Phyllis as someone without a soul! ''Sleepy Hollow Citizens *'Dora Dorian''' is a vain, envious and deceitful elitist who attempts to take control over the Sleepy Hollow Museum and the town's Historical Society, as well as theatre, as its top billed actress only to satisfy her own vaglourious complexes. Replacing Harold Harrison with her husband, Dora attempts to take charge over the town and be an enforcer over the so-called "freedom of speech" in Sleepy Hollow, while everything she did was nothing but an act of double standards that only benefitted herself. After feeling threats from the newly appointed duo of Beatrice Bergamot and Baccarat Blueberry, especially the latter, Dora poisoned Baccarat and attempted to enforce her own husband's place in the theatre so that she can gain more chance to exploit it. She also took over Hestia Hawthorn's collection of artifact for herself and attempts to trade them for money, completely ignoring the threats they posed if went into markets. Symbolizing the negative side of modern America, Dora is technically some sort of a low-functioning version of the aforementioned Gladius, attempting to shield her own authority inside an artistic domain and push down every pupils that dare to exceed her, whether they are female or even male. ''Others Anti-Christ Saga *Five Words: 'Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. Within every Nethers, Sorensen, as the secondary villain of the entire Saga, is the worst one, and he's gleeful to be. As the youngest and the cruelest Nether ever alive, Sorensen induces the sadistic Blood Game upon Moloch's colony, making Zodiac Demons to hunt down human for their prize and even corrupt human beings into his "players" in order to see human beings killing each other for the sake of demons. Assisting Michael as his host, Sorensen cares nothing rather than corruption and total genocide upon humanity, self-proclaiming himself to be the Ultimate Darkness that will bring forth the start of a new world. Mass genocide? Check. Fearmonging? Check. Killing a main character? * sigh * *Rodrigo Borgia' on Nether Sorensen planet is as bad as, if not even worse than, his real-history counterpart. Being a Control Freak that is fully abusive towards his children and minions, Rodrigo is brainwahsed by Moloch to believe the latter is the God of Universe and decidingly captured several legal immigrants and pegan believers, along with their family. He ordered mass execution towards them to make them example, but secretly, he exploited the city of Rome and supported the aforementioned Sorensen's Blood Game, with Sorensen posing himself as a Bad Samatarian. Rodrigo is one of the best example of fanatical hypocrite, and even his daughter was fed up with his abuse and tied together with Five Poisons in order to end his reign. =LOTM: Star Spangled Crown= While most of the villains in the first half of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow has noble traits, it became fully reversed in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, the storyline's second half where the story gone much gritter, if not darker than Firenza Junior. While many Noble Demons still existed in the storyline, they were way outnumbered by the more despicable Hate Sinks introduced and/or had their own villain's arc in this storyline. IMPORTANT NOTES: The upcoming sections contain the worst kinds of monsters that the United Kingdom of America could ever send to our world. ''YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!'' ''Overall *After finally stopped acting as an Orcus on His Throne, 'Moloch, who took over the full control on Sleepy Hollow, had finally extend his power in the Prime Earth and planned to reduce the world into a barren wasteland for himself to rule. Under his dominion and his corrupted alternate timeline, the Period of Tribulations reached its peak after Moloch used Michael Langdon's Legion to spread the latter's posthumous effect across the world. His remaining minions and allies after Jasmine Porcelain were now under his disposal and lived beneath fear and horror. Ultimately, Moloch was now directly responsible for the actions of every upcoming villains on SSC Hate Sink's list. *The following sagas (I mean, yes, next ''sagas'', in plural form) after Rose & Lolth Saga and before Endgame Trilogy had the spirit of '''John Dee, the writer of his own Grand Grimoire (the most recurring Artifact of Doom in the entire storyline and had an important role in the Magic Side of LOTM: Sword of Kings as well). At first glance, Dee was deemed to be good, as he seemed to be a kind and reasonable Guide Spirit, who appeared as a helpful ally and brought the late Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Carl Robinson and Noelle Bor back to life. Turned out, he was anything but good. He revealed himself to be a special kind of darker Spirit Guide known as the Grimoire Spirit, who could use nearly every Black Magic from it. Those whom he brought back had become the Grimoire Spirits submitted to his will, while their mind being plundged into false happiness and hope, even to the point of draining Carl's accursed blood and injecting him with more fresh blood to make him weaker. Carl was the first one who questioned over Dee's actions as he discovered he could not release his full demonic power. Observing the actions of both Team Witness and La Nueva Familia de Arzonia in both timelines, Dee seemed to show vast interest in their heroic deeds, so he rewrote his Tribulation Prophecy to make the supposed and correct Seven Tribulations into a massive number of Thirteen, reducing any combantants against the UKA by forcing them to falsely proclaim themselves as Tribulations. Planning to drench the Witnesses into a false illusion of victory, Dee ultimately revealed his true plan after Emperor Mateus' defeat, revealing how he tried to use the Grimoire Spirits and the Witnesses to wipe out other rivals and make him take over the world with his homunculi, until Carl renounced his Grimoire Spirit power by infecting himself with his original blood once more and destroyed Dee's brainwashing, freeing the Grimoire Spirits from Dee's control and led to his defeat. Dee's darkness had already influenced the major plot of the storyline, and his presence paved way directly against Moloch's main force. ''Grimoire Pentalogy Rose & Lolth Saga *We know how 'Jasmine Porcelain' was a despicable chronic backstabber, but we never knew how much extend she could ever reach until ''Rose & Lolth Saga. This saga which made her the Big Bad actually showed her villainy to be even worse than any other Drow fanatics, even eclipsed Malice Do'Urden. Being a traitorous Aquatic Elf who became devoted to Lolth, Porcelain was driven into madness by the Spider Queen and betrayed her kin resided near the Blackdagger Ruins, killing her family and made their souls tributes for Lolth, and surrendering the rest of her clan for the Cult of the Crushing Wave (pre-Elemental Evil crisis) and Do'Urden Family. After being remolded into a Drow by Lolth, Porcelain had assisted Vizeran DeVir, Vanifer and Valindra in a teeth-clenched teamwork between them, while secretly planning to bring their downfall in the same time, before betraying all of them for the United Kingdom of America's appeal. After the death of Michael, Porcelain took over the vaccum of Moloch's army and stole the Sword of Methuselah, which had already contained Ichabod's soul. Porcelain then tried to remold Ichabod's soul into a ferocious and heartless monster submitting to her will, while planning to use the Sword Coast's populations as the slaves from the Underdark forces and sacrifising their soul to please Lolth, so that she could be remold into a Drider. By the time of her downfall, she had brought down three powerful Drow family through manipulation, attempted to kill all of her enemies and firmly believed she herself was a reincarnation of Lolth herself, but before that, she attempted to transform Selina into a Black Demon through the power of Sorensen's effects and make her slay her friends. ''Dreyfuss Saga Black Host Saga Valindra Saga Mateus Saga Endgame Trilogy Sabbat Saga Zodiac Saga *'Hubert Zodiak' is the greatest embodiment of Inferiority Superiority Complex within the story, born from a Patriot army but was always fond of being a Control Freak ever since the start. Seeing his own family as a shame to his own, he soon left and disguised as '''James Colby', a painter, and joined Washington's circle, until he was driven out because of his infamy of being a Cassanova and heavy drinker. He soon sold his soul to Moloch and killed innocent people in order to spite Washington and Adams, believing he was finishing his finest piece of work. He drained the blood of his victims for paints, and his victims were composed by people in poverty, which is something he greatly despised. He not only sees compassion as insult, but is also willing to murder anyone who found out his true identity and heritage. By the way, guys... have we mentioned his twisted obssession of the aforementioned LADY VAN TASSEL!? He's willing to construct her, alongside Katrina and Kristen, into a part of a gigantic Zodiac Demon monster that ate anyone in its sight, spreading virus that transformed human into zombies everywhere! Referring it as his marriage proposal to Lady Van Tassel! Ugh... *Pratically, every Zodiac Demons and other individuals who were willing to join the Blood Game would be considered as such, but most of their actions were eclipsed by a few. **'Ambrella Pavo Alpha' is particularly a nasty one due to holding the highest attempted victim body count in the entire Zodiac Saga, 1.6 million of them. He created a kind of special drink and sold it across the world, using it to affect the world population in their brain and caused catastrophe across the world, including making a plane crash. By the time of his death, Ambrella already messed up with the worldwide finance and had over a thousand people killed in his "little sideshow". **'Cygnus X-3 Zodiac' is another hateful one as he killed suicidal people suffered from depression simply because their pessimism disgusted him, so he decided to free them from misery and believed he was doing Mercy Kill. However, this eventually became hypocritical when Cygnus tried to kill bullied schoolboys simply he could never stand their depression, even though it was not enough to commit suicide. **Being one of the most active human "player" of the Blood Game, Brendon Herb served the archenemy of Captain Lu Hongyuan. He was a former gambler and an insane serial killer obsessed over the killing of Zodiac Demons, hailing one of them as his parton deity and the Nethers as his messiah. He committed cruel terrorist attack and onslaught simply believed he could appease Moloch and all of the Nethers in a manner of fervent cultist. **'Rania Randolph', also known by her Zodiac Demon alias of Piscis Australis, was a former dark witch before becoming a Zodiac Demon willingly. She is a Dirty Coward who stands in contrast to her battle-loving compatriots, choosing those who cannot fight back as her targets. To start her game, Rania infiltrated a plane and slaughtered the elderly passengers, forcing the pilot to send a distress call to the police before she killed him as well to make the plane crash; this incident alone had 244 casualties. After impaling Crow Faux's shoulder with a harpoon, Rania hypocritically mocked him as a coward for fighting against the Blood Game. She then planned on invading a cruise with 324 people on board, most of whom were children, intending to end their lives simply because killing them would be "too easy". ''Moloch Saga =Spinoffs= The Corbin Files *While the Big Bad of the crossover is a likeable Manipulative Bastard, his group of Psycho for Hire, the [[Arzonia Brothers|'Arzonia Brothers']], certainly are the most repulsive and brutish characters in the entire crossover even with the presence of Eckidina KnightWalker. The three Arzonia Brothers are remnants of Mafusa Gang and the long-gone House of Arzonia, being the worst example of abusive siblings in this storyline, abusing their half-sister, the poor and kind-hearted Maria Arzonia, for years, before ruining lives of many other innoncent people simply for sheer excitement and joy. It was later revealed in ''Firenza Junior that they were directly responsible for the death of Carl Robinson's parents, but they forced their sister to pull the trigger and make her take the blame. Seeing Maria as nothing but a tool for them, they often forced Maria to choose between working for their Big, Screwed-Up Family or selling her body on street, knowing Maria sees streetwalking as a woeful sin. Particularly, no one had ever mourned them when their "maid" finally snapped and burned them alive without remorse. ''Firenza Junior *Even though with his calm demeanor as well as all he had suffered, [[Cain Knightlord|'Cain Knightlord']] is no less a manipulative sociopath. He is the third-in-command to Michael Langdon and his followers, who used Fantastic Rasism as excuse to justify his misantrophy. Manipulating Carl into the dark side and supressing the Malice of Moloch's power for his own use, Cain managed to goad Carl into destroying the world and creating it anew, making Carl to believe he was destinied to seek vengence upon the world that once wronged him, while Cain kept goading Carl to destroy Maria for her responsibility in his family's demise, even though Maria was coerced. Progressively getting darker as the series deepened into its Darker and Edgier part, Cain eventually gone so far in the London Battle that even Carl questioned his morality, as the latter only wants to do the right thing. **In addition, unlike Melancholia who at least mourned the death of some of LO members even including Esther Blanchett, Cain showed no empathy towards anyone in the Langdon Orphans, especially those who failed him or betrayed him, and he particularly considered humanity should blame themselves for their sins and punishments. No wonder why Sascha Vykos chose him to be her heir, since he had the potential to become a person just like anyone in the Sabbat Leadership. *'Nio Hashiri' is directly responsible for the darkest tragedy upon Carl Robinson, as she was the one who had hired the aforementioned Arzonia Brothers to burn the town down for its potential hostility against her devoted master, Michael Langdon. Nio tried to justify herself by talking about the town's instability and rumors of the flu in it. However, this could never justify that she masterminded a massacre against the population from a town while pushing a man's life into misery. What was worse, Nio was fully awared about Arzonia Brothers' actions and yet she kept the truth away from Carl to make him hate Maria Arzonia, who pulled the trigger. She even killed many who discovered Carl's sad story, so that Carl would hear no true voice of empathy. Her actions in ''Firenza Junior is no less heinous, as she manipulated Carl to go berserk, casued the Malice of Moloch to kill people, and made Carl remembered Maria was his enemy. **Even so, more backstory of Nio was revealed later to explain her villainy. She was a former Lunar Coven test subject escaped from Orlando Orange and the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, getting installed with the organs from Lady Van Tassel and got nurtured by Jobe, who made her to kill her family... I think we're actually safe to presume Nio could be deemed tragic. However, even that sympathetic and redeeming quality vanished when it was revealed that NIO was exactly the person who persuaded Michael into accepting his demonic destiny and made him to kill his family! *The former squad of Carl Robinson, led by a man named Morrison, who followed him to Italy in order to find Carissa by the end of The Corbin Files, were considered as some of the worst example of false friends in the story. At first, they were merely annoying since they were not only snobbish but also very abrasive, not walking to march further until Carl had demanded them to do so. Nevertheless, the scene that codified their Hate Sink status was after Carl was tricked and captured by the Catholic Church, now under Michael's papacy. They simply blamed their situation from Carl and escaped. According to Matt, those men pretended to befriend Carl only because they feared them, but they tried to take over his position after they finally had a chance to dump him like a trash. Thankfully, all of them eventually earned their just deserts from possibly the Sandman. *'Celestia Ludenberg' is a hired psychopath for the Ultimate Despair and an accomplise to Langdon Orphans as well, only joining their own cause for payment and being uncaring towards the innocent lives that the Langdon Orphans had killed. Not only using a clone of herself to wreck havoc, Celestia also assisted Michael and his minions in destroying the Russian Orthodox Church's main base through faking her own death. Utterly uncaring and deceitful, Celestia is the personification of greed itself within Arzonia-Langdon wars. *'Guinevere Arzonia' is the half-sister of Maria and the daughter of their fathers' first wife, someone whom he had divorced, before she was raised by the aforementioned Cain Knightlord, who said she was the reincarnation of Sascha Vykos herself. Being stuffed with delusions under such a belief, Guinevere joined the Langdon Orphans to become their most dangerous assassin and assisted Melancholia's plot. She burnt down the tents of Merry Melody and captured Baccarat Blueberry to steal his ring, so that she can raise a war inside London and take down Maria. Loathing her sister for pure jealousy, Guinevere stated she will be the true heir to her crime family and make the Arzonia Family strong again, but all she did was abuse over underlings and maintaining absolute authority in her clan. Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions